


Tip: Knock Before Entering

by songyee



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 2park rise, Fluff, M/M, jihoon accidentally locks himself in the bathroom with woojin lmao, pretty much just, this ship is nOT dying on my watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyee/pseuds/songyee
Summary: "Uh...who's there??" came the voice of none other than the resident Dark Past."Oh hey Woojin, lovely weather we're having today," was the best thing that Jihoon could think to say.orJihoon should've just kept his mouth shut. At least he has Woojin for company, and it definitely doesn't effect him whatsoever that the only article of clothing that is currently covering Woojin is a white towel.





	Tip: Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 2park ship so much but there's hardly any fics with them so here ya go.

"PARK JIHOON GET YOUR UGLY ASS BACK HERE!!"

Jihoon sprinted down the hall and rounded the nearest corner, desperately trying to avoid getting caught by a furious Lee Daehwi. How exactly did Jihoon get himself in to this situation you may ask? Well it may have started when maknae line was hanging out while the older Wanna One members went to film for Hite Beer. While they were all sitting around in the dorm, Jihoon may or may not have been talking with Jinyoung and Daehwi and he may or may not have _accidentally_ told Jinyoung that Daehwi has a humongous crush on him which may or may not be the reason why Daehwi was currently out for blood and chasing the boy throughout the Wanna One dorm. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, WINK BOY!"

Daehwi was hot on his trail and Jihoon was loosing stamina. Hiding started to sound like the best option for him if he wanted to make his official Wanna One debut alive and in one piece. He tried to fake a right and go left instead (he realizes that this was probably only effective in soccer and that it probably didn't do anything to slow down or deter the person chasing him, but it was worth a shot anyways). He barged through the closest door and proceeded to slam his body up against it while turning the lock. He slid down to a crouching position and pressed his ear to the new barrier, listening for sounds of impending doom. He heard the pounding of shoes on wood as Daehwi ran right past his hiding spot. Now that he could breathe again, he noticed that it was warm and he could hear water running. That's when Jihoon realized that he had unceremoniously locked himself into a currently occupied bathroom. The water turned off, making the situation more of a reality. 

"Uh...who's there??" came the voice of none other than the resident Dark Past.

"Oh hey Woojin, lovely weather we're having today," was the best thing that Jihoon could think to say.

"Jihoon??"

"In the flesh," was his oh-so-eloquent response. 

Woojin peaked his head out from behind the shower curtain and took note of a slightly frantic looking Jihoon, hair messy and in a fetal position by the door. Neither of them said a word, just kind of looking at each other and processing what was happening. They say that when tension builds, you can cut it with a knife but in this situation Jihoon's thinking that a whole army of lumberjacks might need to be called in. Jihoon could feel his face inevitably flushing which he told himself was obviously because the bathroom was steamy since Woojin just took a shower and not because of the awkwardly intimate, impromptu staring contest that they just had. 

Woojin coughed to cleared his throat, "Could you um...hand me my towel? It's hanging behind you on the door."

"Oh, y-yeah. Sure," Jihoon winced and mentally smacked himself for stuttering. 

As he stood up and grabbed for the towel, he kept reminding himself that 'Its's only weird if you make it weird. It's only weird if you make it weird.' He walked the few steps to where Woojin waited and extended his hand to the boy.

"Jihoon?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"As much as I would love to hold your hand, I think it might be good to dry off some."

Jihoon didn't have time to cry at the fact that Woojin said he would love to hold his hand, right now he was too busy looking accusingly at his right hand, which was currently reaching out to Woojin albeit no towel, and then looking at his left hand that was hanging by his side, holding said towel and dammit he made it weird.  He hurriedly thrust the towel at Woojin which made Woojin drop the curtain he was currently holding up and fumble for the towel. Jihoon's eyes widened as he tried to reach for the falling curtain, only to end up grabbing Woojin's arm instead. He gave a short gasp as he shot his eyes up, choosing to look directly at Woojin's face than to glance any further down. In this position, their faces where mere centimeters apart. Jihoon's eyes momentarily flickered to Woojin's lips and when they came back up, Woojin was already looking at him. He quickly released his grasp and stepped back until his back hit the door.

"I-I'm just going to turn around real quick while you um..." Jihoon, unable to from coherent thoughts did a quick 180 so he was facing the door.

He heard some shuffling and then Woojin's "Okay" as a signal that he was done. Turning back around, he found Woojin sitting casually on the edge of the bathtub. Shirtless. Water droplets steadily making there way down his body. And up until this day, Jihoon can honestly say that he's never felt gayer. He could feel his mouth slightly open as his jaw made an attempt to drop to the floor. Woojin's curious voice brought him out of his reverie which also caused Jihoon's face to practically glow red.

"So, what brings you to the bathroom?" Woojin said, either ignoring or not catching Jihoon's obvious gawking.

"Oh you know, the usual??" Jihoon stated in more of a question than an answer, but then added as a second thought, "So um...do you not have any clothes?" He was trying his best not to get distracted by Woojin straight up looking like a Greek god, but his best was currently failing and he needed to get his mind off of Woojin's body before he got a nosebleed like in the anime's (even though he thinks it's probable that things like that _only_ happen in anime and not in real lilfe). 

"I actually have tons of clothes, they're just all in my room. I'd be happy to get them if you would just let me pass-"

Right then, a shout could be heard from Daehwi that could be described as no less than than a war cry.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE. YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER JIHOON-AH!!"

Jihoon flinched and ran (or took a big step) to where Woojin was sitting and covered his mouth until he could hear Daehwi's footsteps pass by the door. Once the coast was clear, he relaxed his hold and let out a relieved sigh.

"Care to explain?" Woojin inquired, eyes alight with curiosity.

Jihoon sighed, trying to think of the best way to describe the situation. He decided that all at once was a good option, so he took a deep breath and said, "ImayhavetoldBaeJinthatDaehwilikeshimandnowDaehwiwantsmedeadandthat'swhyIambushedyourshowertime??" Jihoon let out, voice rising at the end. 

"Oh dude, yikes. I'll make sure to bring flowers to your funeral," came Woojin's helpful reply, but Jihoon had to give him credit that he could even understand him in the first place. Jihoon gave an obviously dissatisfied grimace, but then Woojin was smiling and laughing and it was music to his ears. His current thoughts of despair were replaced by melodic giggles and a snaggle-toothed grin. Was it possible to fall more in love with a person than you already are? He made a mental note to ask the universe later and while he's at it, he might as well ask how it's possible for someone as perfect as Woojin to exist. Jihoon found himself smiling back, surprised that he managed to keep himself from melting in to a puddle. After a while, they settled back in to a comfortable silence.

"Not to sound rude, because I really don't mind spending time with you, but why do I have to stay in here?" questioned Woojin.

"Well because-" Jihoon trailed off. When he really thought about it, it probably wouldn't hurt to let Woojin out, in fact it may actually be a great cover up for his hiding spot. Surely Daehwi wouldn't even begin to think that Jihoon would be hiding in the bathroom if Woojin were to leave said bathroom and close the door so then why...?

"Because you're good company?" Jihoon said with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

Woojin raised his eyebrows, considering the explanation. Jihoon held his breath in anticipation.

"While I'm flattered, I think it may be time for the both of us to get out of here."

The look on Jihoon's face as he realized that those words meant having to face a raging Daehwi could be described as straight up fear, as if his life was flashing before his eyes. Woojin noticed and did his best to calm him.

"Hey hey! Don't worry about Daehwi, he couldn't hurt a fly, really. He's all talk, and anyways, I'll be there to protect you now too."

Jihoon didn't seem to process any of his words as he stared blankly at the wall, "Goodbye cruel world. It was nice knowing you. Tell my family that I'll miss them, and tell Woojin that I love him." In his attempt at a last minute self-eulogy, he hadn't noticed that he just confessed to the boy that was literally right in front of him. This time it was Woojin's turn to be wide-eyed,

"Park Jihoon, did you just confess to me??"

"Huh?? What?? Did I?? What did I say??" Jihoon asked, blinking away his daze and thinking that his monologue was all in his head and not out loud.

"Jihoon, I think you just said that you loved me?" 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. This is not how Jihoon imagined his confession would go. He knew it probably wouldn't be graceful considering his lack of forming words in emotional situations, but he never would've imagined that he'd have confessed in the dorm bathroom prompted by the scare of death from a 16 year old boy. Now what the hell was he suppose to do??? Jihoon's mouth moved in an attempt to form an explanation but the redness of his face and the stutter as he tried to speak gave it all away. Woojin looked surprised for a moment and then a mischievous smirk washed over his complexion. Woojin stood up, taking a step towards Jihoon causing the latter to take a step back. Another step forward and another step back. Another step forward and now Jihoon was right where he began, pressed up against the door. Woojin leaned in until there was hardly any space in between them, placing both of his hands on either side of Jihoon's head.

"This seems familar," he said, and Jihoon recalls the close proximity the boys had been in moments before during the curtain fiasco.

Jihoon didn't make a sound, not trusting his voice to speak without wavering. He was currently staring at the light on the ceiling of the bathroom and wow what a nice light. Had it always been that bright? Could you go blind from looking in to an artificial light for so long? Also how do blind people know where the location of the braille is? Do they just feel around or does someone guide their hand to it? Who would guide his hand if he went blind from looking at this light for too long? He felt a gentle touch on his chin which gently forced him to look at the boy currently trapping him. The playful look that decorated the boy's features previously was replaced by something more serious and determined.

"H-hey Jihoonie, is it okay if I kiss you?" 

The boy that was so confident and so assertive before was now a soft flustered mess, looking like a small puppy in front of him. Jihoon gazed at Woojin in amazement, only finding the utmost sincerity in his eyes. His heart warmed from the thoughtfulness, and he once again questioned how someone could be so perfect. He laced his hands behind Woojin's neck, a smile that could challenge the stars spreading across his face. 

Regaining some of his own usual boldness Jihoon teased, "Not if I kiss you first," winking at a now flushed Woojin.

Jihoon gently pulled Woojin in, letting their lips slowly move together. Neither of them really knew what they were doing but Jihoon wouldn't have it any other way. Woojin was the first to pull back, resting his forehead on Jihoon's.

"Hey Jihoonie?"

"Yeah?" he hummed, slightly breathless and lips swollen.

"I love you too."

It was only now that Jihoon recalled that Woojin never did reply to his confession earlier, but better late than never. Instead of answering, he tilted his head up and laid a chaste kiss on Woojin's lips, followed by more little kisses until they were pressing their mouths together once more. He curled his hands into Woojin's hair, still damp from his shower, loving the way that their lips connected just right, like they were made for each other. Woojin started to move his hand from beside Jihoon's head towards his hip, but then Jihoon felt the door give way and he toppled out of the bathroom (he would've fallen if Woojin hadn't caught him). With his mind filled with nothing but Woojin, Jihoon completely forgot that they had been contemplating the idea of leaving his previous hide out. "Woojinie, you little-"

"A-HA PARK JIHOON I FINALLY-" Daehwi stopped dead in his tracks, "Uhmm...why is Woojin practically naked and holding on to you like he's protecting a puppy from a flaming house?" 

Jihoon snapped his head at the sound of Daehwi's voice and tried to wiggle out of Woojin's grip but said boy was having none of it, only tightening his hold in response. 

"Hey Deahwi did you finally find...oh...um...hey guys??" Jinyoung commented, slowing his walk towards the people in question. 

With perfect timing, the front door of the dorm opened and the hyung line of Wanna One poured in to the apartment. One by one, the older boys all took notice of the couple that was standing in the hallway. Minhyun was the first to react, but as soon as Jihoon saw him open his mouth to comment, he grabbed on to Woojin's arm and sprinted down the hall. He shoved the door to the maknae line's room open, practically ripping it off of its hinges, and locking it for good measure.

"You know we're going to have to deal with that eventually," Woojin stated, a knowing (but endearing nonetheless) smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

Jihoon sighed, "Yeah but for now," he handed some clothes to Woojin and kissed him on the cheek, "come cuddle for a little? All this running has me worn out." 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen Wanna One on Happy Together??? Park Woojin continues to be the dancing king that he is. ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR W1 DEBUT WITH ENERGETIC?? IM SO EXCITED. SUPPORT THEM. ALso support Yongguk&Sihyun, Samuel, MXM, N.Flying (Hoesung!), and all the other previous p101 contestants debuting soon!!


End file.
